


"He's confused but he's got the spirit"

by Ashery24



Category: Subarashiki Kono Sekai | The World Ends With You
Genre: Agender Rhyme, Gay Neku, Gay Pride, Gen, Genderfluid Joshua, Lesbian Eri, Lesbian Shiki, Pride Parades, Trans Neku, Trans Shiki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:35:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25081744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashery24/pseuds/Ashery24
Summary: Beat is new in all the things of Pride Month. But that won't stop him from defending his friends.
Relationships: Beat & Eri & Joshua & Neku & Rhyme & Shiki (TWEWY), Eri/Misaki Shiki
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	"He's confused but he's got the spirit"

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Color the Sky](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24921439) by [Laora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laora/pseuds/Laora). 



> I know the Pride Month was last month...but I don't care

Normally the Pride Month had passed over the head of Beat but that year it was not like that.

It started with a harmless talk. The six of them were in Hachiko (Rhyme, Neku, Shiki, Joshua and Eri) when Eri brought up the subject. She smiled happily as she hugged Shiki and waved a small flag with shades of pink and orange.

Beat knew that Shiki and Eri were girlfriends.

But Beat didn't know what was Pride Month.

His friends; Patiently in general, sarcastically Joshua in particular, explained what it was and the roots.

Beat was nodding, confused a bit, but understanding the essence.

Then he realized the flags around them, most of them rainbows.

Beat also noticed the colors in their group.

Rhyme was wearing a headscarf instead of their usual hat. It was grated black-gray-white-green-white-gray-black.

Joshua wore a pin, also grated, pink-white-lilac-black-blue.

They both wore a pin, secondary in Joshua's case, Yellow-White-Lilac-Black.

Neku wore a two wristbands. One have the colors of the rainbow but the other was blue-pink-white-pink-blue.

Shiki also wore a wristband with those colors, Shiki had mentioned that Neku had given it to him but Beat hadn't thought much about it, and the same colors of Eri's flag painted on his cheeks.

Beat blinked, confused, looking at the group around him.

Half an hour later Beat knew what each flag represented, as he tried to understand non-binary.

Then he was confused. All his friends seemed to know their labels except him. Rhyme reassured him, saying that many people older than themselves were still discovering them.

Beat was happy to know that he was not the only one feeling lost and decided to support all his friends at the Pride Parade.

An Ally flag summoned by Joshua later, the six happily roamed the streets, Beat protecting them.

**Author's Note:**

> Read the fic that inspired this fic. It's so wholesome <3


End file.
